03 Lipca 2019
TVP 1 05:10 Natura w Jedynce - Nasz dziwaczny świat odc. 7 (Weird Wonders of the World, s. 01 ep. 7); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 06:15 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 206 (seria 2. odc. 92) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 516 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: USA - Polska ( studio ) 08:50 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: USA - Polska 11:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 125 (seria X odc. 4) - Zielony zakątek - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:40 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Nasz dziwaczny świat odc. 8 (Weird Wonders of the World, s. 01 ep. 8); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 517 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Leśniczówka - odc. 135 - (N) 16:05 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 207 (seria 2. odc. 93) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3922; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - 20/107; teleturniej 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - 21/107 - Wielki finał; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Zniewolona - odc. 3 (Krepostnaya); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 21:35 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 7; reality show 22:35 Lampedusa. Za horyzontem - Część 2 (Lampedusa. Dall'orizzonte in poi.); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2016) 23:40 Bohaterowie z Jamestown; film dokumentalny 00:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 59; reportaż 01:10 Terytorialsi - odc. 5; cykl reportaży 01:25 Anna i Yusef - Miłość bez granic - odc. 1/4 (Anna e Yusef, 1 puntata) - (N) 55'; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2015) 02:35 Anna i Yusef - Miłość bez granic - odc. 2/4 (Anna e Yusef, 2 puntata) - (N); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2015) 03:40 Klan Trumpów: od imigranta do prezydenta (MEET THE TRUMPS: FROM IMMIGRANT TO PRESIDENT); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 04:35 Notacje - Roman Staniewski - Pozostały Te Zdjęcia; cykl dokumentalny 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc 427 ed. 6; teleturniej 06:00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 23 Pojedynki (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Zweikaempfe); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 06:50 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn 07:20 Familiada s.I - odc. 2213; teleturniej 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (408) 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 206 "Trzymaj się za portfel!" sezon 10 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2050 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc 428 ed. 6; teleturniej 13:15 Marzę o Tobie - odc. 12 (Melekerin Aski) kraj prod.Turcja (2018) 14:10 Postaw na milion - odc. 146; teleturniej 15:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 127 Obce serce, część 1 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Fremdes Herz, Teil 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc 429 ed. 6; teleturniej 16:35 Familiada s.I - odc. 2214; teleturniej 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 91 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 705 Seks, kłamstwa i gra pozorów - (N); serial TVP 19:35 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 106 "Nareszcie sami" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Kino relaks - Miłość po francusku (20 and d'ecart) - (N) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja (2013) 21:50 Mocne Kino - Lwie serce (Lionheart) 100'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1990) 23:45 Trójkąt Bermudzki - (N) 90'; film kryminalny 01:30 Sztuka zbrodni - odc 4/6 Śmierć uwodziciela. Cz. 2 (L'art du crime ep. Une morte galante part 2) - (N); serial kraj prod.Francja (2016) 02:35 Świat bez tajemnic - W poszukiwaniu Boga z Morganem Freemanem - Kim jest Bóg? (Who is God?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 50 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 50) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Filmy dokumentalne Aliny Czerniakowskiej - Tak żyć warto było 09:15 Tak żyć warto było; cykl reportaży 09:55 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Zamość; reportaż 10:10 Podróże z góralem seria VI - odc. 3; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 03.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 10:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczenie dzika - (N); magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 17/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 12:10 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 12:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (58) Skarżysko - Kamienna, Bielsko - Biała, Kędzierzyn - Koźle; felieton 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 50 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 50) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda - 03.07 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Operacja Zdrowie! - /19/ Pulmonologia. Astma i POChP; magazyn medyczny 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczenie dzika - (N); magazyn kulinarny 20:30 Ukryte skarby - Złotoryja; cykl reportaży 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 03.07 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 Czarna Perła - Odc 17/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 00:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (58) Skarżysko - Kamienna, Bielsko - Biała, Kędzierzyn - Koźle; felieton 01:00 Operacja Zdrowie! - /19/ Pulmonologia. Astma i POChP; magazyn medyczny 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 51 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 51) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 02:30 Podróże z góralem seria VI - odc. 3; magazyn 02:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:00 Ukryte skarby - Złotoryja; cykl reportaży 03:20 Operacja Zdrowie! - /19/ Pulmonologia. Astma i POChP; magazyn medyczny 03:50 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 04:50 Nie - Real - ny mecz; reportaż 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 05:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczenie dzika - (N); magazyn kulinarny TV Polonia 06:10 Korona królów - odc 85 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 06:35 Korona królów - odc 86 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 07:05 Eleos - Prawosławny Ośrodek Miłosierdzia; reportaż 07:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - Przygoda w koronach drzew - (N) (AD); magazyn 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Polonia 24 11:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:10 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /25/; program rozrywkowy 12:25 Wiadomości 12:40 Historia jednego obrazu - /18/ Szał uniesień - Władysław Podkowiński; felieton 12:50 Kierunek Zachód - /35/ (Kierunek Zachód); magazyn kraj prod.Niemcy (2019) 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2002 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Noce i dnie - odc. 2/12 - Piotruś i Teresa - (N); serial TVP 14:50 Tajemnice początków Polski - Droga do Królestwa - (N); film dokumentalny 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Baron24 - odc. 3 "Człowiek w masce" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 16:25 Studio Raban 17:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - Przygoda w koronach drzew - (N) (AD); magazyn 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /19/ Osaczony - Alfred Wierusz - Kowalski; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Gwiazdozbiór - Maciej Miecznikowski /cz. 1/; reportaż 18:20 Gwiazdozbiór - Maciej Miecznikowski /cz. 2/; reportaż 18:45 Spis treści - Karolina Lanckorońska; felieton 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2002 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2019) 19:45 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Po nitce do kłębka, odc. 6; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 23:10 Focus on Poland - (128) 23:30 Tajemnice początków Polski - Droga do Królestwa - (N); film dokumentalny 00:30 Baron24 - odc. 3 "Człowiek w masce" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 01:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2019) 01:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - Przygoda w koronach drzew - (N) (AD); magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Po nitce do kłębka, odc. 6; serial animowany 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Basia, Franek i papier; widowisko kameralne 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 03:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /19/ Osaczony - Alfred Wierusz - Kowalski; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2002 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 03:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (26) Szczecin; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 05:25 Ekspres Lodowcowy; reportaż 05:45 Spis treści - Karolina Lanckorońska; felieton 05:55 Focus on Poland - (128) TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 53 Zapomniany Bagan - (N) (AD); magazyn 05:00 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 51 - Operacja Odśwież; magazyn 05:15 Domisie - Bazylmen ratuje świat - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:45 Rodzina Treflików - Oj boli, odc. 34; serial animowany 06:00 Tata Lew - Jesień, odc. 12 (Vom Herbst); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002) 06:15 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Autostopowicze, odc. 12; serial animowany 06:25 Reksio - Reksio i sroka, odc. 51; serial animowany 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Kto potrafi, odc. 60; serial animowany 06:50 My Little Pony, seria IV - Maud Pie, odc. 19 (Maud Pie); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Magiczna skrzynia, odc. 62 (Box of Tricks); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:45 Marta mówi! - O, nie!, odc. 10 (Oh Nooo!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Nowa przyjaciółka Nutki, odc. 89 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Wędrówka pani Pachnicy, odc. 21 (Mrs Hermit Beetle's Journey); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 08:40 Super Wings - Tata strażak, odc. 35 (Fireman Dad) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nowa miotła, odc. 31 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Kosiarka, odc. 82 (Lawnmower); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 09:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 - W opałach; serial animowany 09:30 Domisie - Domisiowy zespół naukowy - (JM); program dla dzieci 10:00 Mała Marinette - Swatka, odc. 13 (The Go - between); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 10:15 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 2 - Bardzo zdolny uczeń; magazyn 10:30 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... krowę, odc. 18 (The Day Henry Met... a Cow); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... buty do biegania, odc. 49 (The Day Henry Met... Running Shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... królika, odc. 19 (The Day Henry Met... a Rabbit); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Mops Chili, odc. 51 (Ginger the Pug); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Wissper - Pieśń wielorybów, odc. 21 (Whale Song Sing - A - Long); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:15 Wissper - Powolna małpka, odc. 22 (The Slow Slow Loris); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Sierpniowa wędrówka, odc. 12; serial animowany 11:35 Reksio - Reksio telewidz, odc. 12; serial animowany 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Nauczka, odc. 16; serial animowany 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Żuczek i grubcie, odc. 63 (Ranger Tom: Beetle & Grubbles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Marta mówi! - Marta wyprowadza psa, odc. 11 (Martha walks the dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Wyrazy uznania, odc. 77 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Błękitny ptak, odc. 100 (BLUE TIT); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 13:20 Super Wings - Trening dalmatyńczyków, odc. 88 (Dalmatian Doggercise) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nauczyciel tańca, odc. 46 (Dance fever) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Podłoga, odc. 64 (Podlaha) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 14:00 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 151 - (JM); magazyn 14:15 To Timmy! - Porządki Timmy'ego, odc. 63 (Timmy Makes It Shine); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Hałaśliwa noc, odc. 23 (The noisy night, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:40 Tabaluga - Bunt pingwinów, odc. 12 (The Visitors Who Came In From The Cold); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 15:10 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 51 - Operacja Odśwież; magazyn 15:25 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... imbryczek, odc. 50 (The Day Henry Met... a Teapot); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Kasia wspaniała, odc. 24 (Kate the Great); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Porządeczki, odc. 25 (Clean Sweep); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 54 Lawa jest ciekawa - (N) (AD); magazyn 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Odkurza, aż wkurza, odc. 11 (Sucks Like MAD); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Upiorna noc z Yeti, odc. 30 (A Scary Night With A Snow Beast Fright); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:00 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Opowieści droidów, odc. 2 (Droid Tales, eps. 2: Crisis on Coruscant); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Koza Roxi, odc. 64 (Roxy the Goat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Wissper - Hipopotamy na zmiany!, odc. 23 (Hipp - no!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:55 Wissper - Zaginiony struś, odc. 24 (Lostrich); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria IV - Wiara czyni cuda, odc. 21 (Leap of Faith); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Nie tak szybko!, odc. 64 (Need for Less Speed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Marta wymyśla historyjkę, odc. 12 (Martha the hero maker); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Papierowy szlak Wilsona, odc. 50 (Wilson’s Paper Trial); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Podarunek z wysoka, odc. 75 (The Gift From Above); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Chcę być olbrzymem, odc. 64 (The Large Little Laddie) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Do usług, odc. 60 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Płytki, odc. 73 (Obkladacky) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 20:20 Inspektor Gadżet - Szpon Talona, odc. 12 (A Claw for Talon); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 20:40 Głębia - Łódź widmo, odc. 12 (The Phantom Sub); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015) 21:05 Supa Strikas - Niema komunikacja, odc. 12 (Communication Blok); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Gwiazdka Daltonów, odc. 12 (The Daltons Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 22:05 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 4/7 Pościg - (N); serial TVP 22:40 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 5/7 Przez granicę - (N); serial TVP 23:15 Jak to działa - odc. 168 Sen - (N); magazyn 23:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 Klan - odc. 3248 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 18 - (N) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 78 (seria VI, odc. 9) - Wyjazd - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 79 - (seria VI, odc. 10) Rodzinne więzi - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Złote serce - odc. 65 (Coracao d'Ouro, ep. 65) - (N); serial kraj prod.Portugalia (2015) 11:40 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Cenzura; felieton 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 137 "Ostatnia szansa" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 138 "Zabójczy chłód" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 Za marzenia s.II - s. II odc. 12/13 - (N); serial TVP 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 516 - Chory z miłości; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 117 (seria IX, odc. 13) - Złoty róg - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 118 (seria X, odc. 1) - Kto tu rządzi - (N) 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Ogrodowi - (28); magazyn 17:15 Ogrodowi - (29); magazyn 17:30 Ogrodowi - (30); magazyn 17:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 29 17:55 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Wspomnienia; felieton 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 164 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 4) - Miłość po grób - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 115 (seria IX, odc. 11) - Brzytwa dla tonącego - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 48 Hiszpania - "Prowincja Sewilla" (186); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 265 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 1) - Bez wyjścia - (N) 43'; serial kryminalny TVP 22:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 266 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 2) - Gniew - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 23:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 146 "Podejmowanie decyzji" sezon 6 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 23:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 147 "Milcząca większość" sezon 6 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 00:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13 - (N); serial sensacyjny TVP 01:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (81) Wyprawa do łowców głów - (N); cykl reportaży 01:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (82) Mały Indianin - (N); cykl reportaży 02:25 Na sygnale - odc. 198 "Złota karetka" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 02:50 Na sygnale - odc. 199 "Patrz i ucz się" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 3 lipca; felieton 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.07.1989 07:40 Popielec - odc. 1 - Ucieczka - (N); serial TVP 08:50 Podróżnik - Dolina Neretwy; cykl reportaży 09:15 Historia Polski - Orłem być 09:40 Wojna w eterze - odc. 2/30; felieton 09:50 Pierwszy Virtuti Militari; reportaż 10:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 2 - (N); cykl dokumentalny 10:55 "303" - (N); film dokumentalny 12:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1991 - Wydanie 22 12:15 Czas honoru - odc. 64 "Koniec tej miłości" - (N) (AD); serial TVP 13:15 Wszystkie kolory świata - Peru: inkaski klejnot (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 14:15 Byliśmy pierwsi. Poznań 56; film dokumentalny 15:10 Mont Saint - Michel: opactwo na skale (Mont Saint - Michel: Resistance Through the Ages); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 16:25 Historia Polski - Jazz na Kalatówkach; film dokumentalny 17:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Z otchłani dziejów 17:55 Koło historii - Polowanie na kata; cykl reportaży 18:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1992 - Wydanie 22; cykl dokumentalny 18:40 Popielec - odc. 2 - Półpanek - (N); serial TVP 19:50 Bomba - cz. 2/2 (2/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 21:00 Cicha wojna - Nadchodzą Rosjanie - odc. 2 (The Russians are coming - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 22:00 Marzyciele - Kossakówka; program publicystyczny 22:30 Prowokator - (N) 88'; dramat 00:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 2 - (N); cykl dokumentalny 00:40 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Zbrodnia i kara - (N); cykl dokumentalny 01:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Z otchłani dziejów 01:45 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.07.1989 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek 05:57 Agropogoda - poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Pogoda Info 06:08 Wstaje dzień 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek 06:20 Wstaje dzień 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Pogoda Info 06:38 Wstaje dzień 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Wstaje dzień 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Jedziemy; program publicystyczny 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek 07:55 Agropogoda 08:00 JEDZIEMY DALEJ 08:15 Serwis Info Poranek 08:18 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:11 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:03 Minęła 9 - podsumowanie; program publicystyczny 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:52 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:51 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:51 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 16:19 Pogoda Info 16:25 Info Dzień 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:32 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:42 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - (N) 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:08 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:43 W tyle wizji 03:14 Pogoda Info 03:20 Życia nie można zmarnować - (N); film dokumentalny 04:16 Taśmy bezpieki - Marcowe taśmy 04:43 Taśmy bezpieki - Przemyt w PRL 05:14 Agrobiznes TVP Kultura 08:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk 08:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Nysa; reportaż 09:00 Księga Przestrzeni - Cegły historyczne, polityczny beton 09:35 Lotnisko (Airport) 10'; film animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja, Szwajcaria (2017) 09:55 Leśmian 79'; film biograficzny 11:30 Przeprowadzki - odc. 5/10 - Rondel kuchmistrza Sokołka - (N); serial TVP 12:35 Przeprowadzki - odc. 6/10 - Nocnik panny Agaty Turskiej - (N); serial TVP 13:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Marek Horodniczy 13:50 Którędy po sztukę - Aleksander Gierymski; magazyn 14:05 29. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Z poważaniem, L. Cohen - koncert galowy (29 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 2008) 15:20 Zawrócony - (N) 78'; dramat 16:55 Jezioro Bodeńskie - (N) 81'; dramat 18:30 Wojna domowa - odc. 13/15 - Młode talenty - (N); serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 Geniusz: Picasso - odc. 3 (odc. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2018) 21:25 W trzy miesiące dookoła świata - Nasza młodsza siostra (Umimachi Diary) 121'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 23:40 Dokument w podróży - Gottland (Gottland); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Czechy, Polska, Słowacja (2014) 01:35 Lekkie obyczaje - Wielki chłód (The Big Chill) 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1983) 03:25 Jazz & The Philharmonic (Jazz & The Philharmonic); koncert kraj prod.USA (2013) 04:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 05:10 Teledyski 05:30 Afisz kulturalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. El Dorado (7); magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Dziczyzna dla pań - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - (38) 08:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 88 Ełk - (N); magazyn 09:00 Koło fortuny - odc 384 ed. 6; teleturniej 09:40 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (5) - Dziennikarz i prezenter cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 10:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /125/ - "Walc Embarras" - Irena Santor 10:55 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 45 Kruchy skarb - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Święta wojna - Goldfish (250); serial komediowy TVP 12:00 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Janusz Gajos 12:15 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret 2000+ /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy 13:20 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret 2000+ /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy 14:20 Śpiewające fortepiany - (39) 15:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo. KABARET według MARCINA DAŃCA; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo. KABARET według MARYJUSZA KAŁAMAGI; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Potrawy pięknie podane - (N); magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 42 - Życie codzienne w Amazonii - (N); cykl reportaży 19:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Nad Pacyfikiem (8); magazyn kulinarny 19:55 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); serial komediowy TVP 20:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (40) 21:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (47) - Grecja; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Kabaret za kulisami - 7 - Parodia; program rozrywkowy 23:40 Koło fortuny - odc 533 ed. 6; teleturniej 00:20 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Stachursky - Typ Niepokorny 01:30 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Od wschodu do zachodu słońca - 50 lat Skaldów (2); koncert 02:20 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (11); talk-show 03:00 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM przedstawia - Sny i zmory im. sierżanta Zdyba 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 11/75 - Galernica; serial komediowy TVP 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 94 "Walka" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 95 "Dzień wolny" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 Zmiennicy - odc. 15 /15 - Nasz najdroższy - (N); serial TVP 08:30 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1083; serial TVP 09:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 17 - (N); serial TVP 09:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - (N); serial TVP 10:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 123 "Podróż" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 124 "Niebezpieczne sporty" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 95 (seria VIII, odc. 4) - Czysta karta - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 96 (seria VIII, odc. 5) - Obywatelskie obowiązki - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 238 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 13) - Cud - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 239 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 1) - Hipisi - (N) (AD) 46'; serial kryminalny TVP 15:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 321 Nadzieja; serial TVP 16:20 Na sygnale - odc. 95 "Dzień wolny" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 125 "Pasje" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 240 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 2) - Bezpieczna odległość - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.III - odc. 36 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 6) - Świadek - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 241 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 3) - Remont - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 00:15 O mnie się nie martw s.VIII - s. VIII odc. 7/13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 01:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 12/16 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 01:55 Londyńczycy II - odc. 13/16 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 02:40 Zmiennicy - odc. 15 /15 - Nasz najdroższy - (N); serial TVP 03:45 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1083; serial TVP 04:40 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 123 "Podróż" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:25 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 05:55 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 06:15 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (1): Anglia - USA (kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (1): Anglia - USA) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 08:20 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: USA - Polska ( studio ) 08:50 Siatkówka - Liga Narodów kobiet - final Six - USA - Polska 11:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/8F (3): Belgia - Słowenia 12:05 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata U20: Polska - Tahiti 14:05 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21 - Finał: Hiszpania - Niemcy (Mistrzostwa Europy U21 - Finał: Hiszpania - Niemcy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 16:15 Wyścigi samochodowe - Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Austrii 17:30 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: USA - Polska 19:30 Mundialowe historie - Francja na mundialu w Rosji (Francja na mundialu w Rosji); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 20:05 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (2): Holandia - Szwecja ( studio ) (kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (2): Holandia - Szwecja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 20:50 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (2): Holandia - Szwecja (kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (2): Holandia - Szwecja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 23:55 Wyścigi samochodowe - Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Austrii - Podsumowanie 01:05 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (2): Holandia - Szwecja (kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (2): Holandia - Szwecja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 03:10 Esport - (CS: GO) - ESL One Cologne: Faza grupowa; relacja 05:15 Zakończenie dnia Cartoon Network UK 6.00 The Amazing World of Gumball 6.31 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 6.45 Teen Titans Go 7.00 Craiq of the Creek 7.15 Unikitty 7.30 Teen Titans Go 7.45 We Bare Bears 8.00 The Amazing World of Gumball 8.31 Teen Titans Go 9.00 The Amazing World of Gumball 9.31 The Amazing World of Gumball 10.00 Ben 10 10.31 Adventure Time 11.00 The Powerpuff Girls 11.31 Regular Show 12.00 Ben 10 1.00 Adventure Time 1.31 Uncle Grandpa 1.45 Steven Universe 2.00 The Amazing World of Gumball 2.31 The Amazing World of Gumball 3.00 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3.15 Craiq of the Creek 3.30 Unikitty 3.45 Teen Titans Go 4.00 Ben 10 4.31 We Bare Bears 5.00 The Amazing World of Gumball 5.31 Summer Camp Island 5.45 Craiq of the Creek 6.00 Teen Titans Go 6.31 Unikitty 7.00 The Amazing World of Gumball 7.31 Summer Camp Island 7.45 Craig of the Creek 8.00 Teen Titans Go 8.31 We Bare Bears 8.45 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 9.00 Regular Show 10.00 The Amazing World of Gumball 11.00 Adventure Time 12.00 The Amazing World of Gumball 1.30 Steven Universe 2.05 Uncle Grandpa 2.40 The Amazing World of Gumball 4.25 The Amazing World of Gumball 5.00 Ben 10 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network UK z 2019 roku